


The Album Meme

by BatSnake



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DrakenWasHere had an "album meme" challenge. When a song came up, we were to write anything that came to our minds on it.<br/>Okay, so I didn't use an actual album, just wrote to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Solemn Hour

Why am I this way?  
Why am I hiding from the law?  
It's insane!

Why do I love him?  
Why does he love me?  
Will I be like HIM any moment now?

Why am I a villain?  
Why can't I undo my wrongs?  
Am I to leave a mark on my family name forever?

Why am I so alone?  
Why can't I satisfy my loneliness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing from Bushroot's (or Regina's...) point of view, set to Our Solemn Hour http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4h1wciz45o
> 
> Oh...and "HIM" is Negaduck...


	2. As Long as You're Mine

“So,” Liquidator leaned over Regina Bushroot.   
“Is the customer buying?” He whispered.   
“In extra!” She gasped, clutching his shoulders and pulling him over her.   
“Coming right up,” Her partner lisped and rushed right over her, submerging her within himself.

This was their ease after rough times; their relief from bad memories of those they had lost since their mutations. There was satisfaction in how what a fine team they made-and an even finer couple. Liquidator's marriage had never been this gratifying. Francoise was difficult to truly make happy; she was a hard fish if he knew one. But Regina! She was always happy to see him—and this made him happy. And that was why Regina was so gratified. For the first time in what seemed an eternity, she had grabbed something she wanted that she could truly have. She had never thought it would be a water-based canine, but here he was, in his arms, held in his powerful but tender current, feeding her desire for both water and affection. It seemed a small fortune that Darkwing Duck did not know about their relationship; she'd walk all over them if she knew. But they did not care now.

For on the dirt floor of the Greenhouse, the mutant super-villains had only themselves to care about-to care about. They had each other. And soon their own small storm was over. Liquidator slid off his domestic partner from all sides and leaned on his arm, smiling. “So, what's the customer review?” He asked. The question made him smile as she cuddled against him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, mild PWP in the Sunset Zone!   
> Set to "As Long as You're Mine"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4tWBetHvsA


	3. Into the West

Morgana MaCawber knew this day was coming. Darkwing had lived a very long, and very happy life with her. She had even extended his life several times-but soon he had come to a dreadful state and Morgana knew it was time to let go, and allow her Dark to rest at last. She sat at the old duck's bedside with tears brimming in her eyes.  
“Goodnight, Dark.” She kissed his forehead.  
“Sleep well,” She laid her head on the sheets beside his hand and sobbed. The moon shone a bright light through the wide window. Morgana lifted her head to gaze at the beautiful glow-and she could swear she saw the young and healthy Darkwing Duck sailing off on a boat of clouds to the west of the sky. She could swear he could hear him shouting his infamous taunt into the sky with great bravado.  
“I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the ghost that lurks in your walls! I am Darkwing Duck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad face for Morgana! Into the West is the soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9xjiG7AYIM&feature=related


	4. Topsy Turvy

“Come oooon, Sparky! We don't want to miss the festival!”  
“Don't call me Sparky!”  
“Get your costume on!”  
“I'm not wearing that!”  
“Yes you are! It'll look good on you!”  
“It's a dress!”  
“No-o-o-o-o, it's a KILT! There IS a different!”  
“We won't match!”  
“Yes we will! You're the Scottish and I'm the British!”  
“I WANT FREEDOM!!!”  
“Well you can't! Today, we're going to the festival!”  
“It's not even a festival! It's a costume party!”  
"Same difference!"  
“FREEDOOOOM!!!”  
“Hey! Come back here, Megsy! Don't jump out the...window...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megavolt and Quackerjack are on their way to a costume party, we should assume...or would have been, had Megsy not jumped out the window.  
> Topsy Turvey: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L94w0cMlXfI


	5. Bright Eyes

Bushroot rarely stepped outside the greenhouse in the mornings. But when he woke up, he felt an irresistible urge to go outside and watch the sunrise. It was so beautiful. Dew still law on the grass. He could feel the moisture get pulled into his roots as he sprawled onto the grass and stared at the sky. The silence was incredible. For once, he was finally settled. He did not know why. It was so perfect. He fell asleep again, though he had just woken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What Plot? That's what this PWP stands for!  
> Bright Eyes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8of1W29oRQ&feature=fvw
> 
> "I'm changing my name to Art and seeking a new career"  
> "Listen to the smells of loudness!"


	6. Kiss My Eyes

_What happened?_

 _The mower...that's what._

 _No..._

 _Darkwing Duck happened._

 _Rhoda...Rhoda happened._

 _Why?_

 _Didn't she understand?_

 _She called me Reginald._

 _She must love me._

 

Silence

 

 _No...no._

 _I couldn't have done that!_

 _I couldn't have!_

 _That's not the same!_

 _But...it was against her will... ..._

 _She didn't want to marry me..._

 _She didn't want to be a plant._

 _  
_

He acknowledged the darkness.

 

 _Oh, Rhoda. I'm so sorry!_

 _You'll never forgive me, but I'm sorry!_

 

He wanted to cry.

But he was unable to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting mowed down at the end of Beauty and the Beet, Bushroot realizes where he went wrong with Rhoda.  
> Kiss my Eyes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RL09QGAMjE8


	7. River Lullabye

Gosalyn laid in her bed, but she could not sleep. Her life was happy. She had an adoptive father who loved her; a best friend and devoted neighbors and housemate. So why she so sad? She remembered a lullaby in the dead of night. Not “Little Girl Blue”, as her grandfather sang. It was the distant and melodious voice of a woman that struck her chords. Where had she heard it from? Was it from a movie or a tape? She thought back-back-back. Until she hit it. Goslyn's eyes widened at her realization.   
“Mom,” She whimpered. She started pulling her pillow into her arms, trying to hold back the tears. Suddenly the door opened, and Gosalyn saw Drake Mallard standing in the doorway.   
“Gos? Is something wrong?” Goslyn lifted her head slightly.

“I heard you crying,” Drake sat on the end of the bed.   
“No...nothing's wrong, D-dad.” Gosalyn rubbed her eyes.   
“Aw, Gos, if nothing was wrong, you wouldn't be crying like this,” He gently laid his hand on her shoulder.   
“I was thinking about my mom,” Gosalyn blubbered.   
“Oh,” Drake tapped his beak, trying to think of what to do. He head Gosalyn humming something.   
“She sang that to me,” She said after a pause. Drake gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.   
“There, there, Gos, it's okay,” He crooned.   
“I've got you,” He kissed her on the forehead.   
“And I know your mother does too, every second of the day, even when I'm not there.” He held her until her crying seemed to cease. She had fallen asleep. Drake slowly laid her back down and pulled to covers over her.   
“We love you,” He kissed her forehead and tussled her hair gently. Then he left, slowly shutting the door and turning off the hall light. Gosalyn then smiled blissfully in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my personal favorites.   
> River Lullaby: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq3WVR19TFo


	8. Make Your Own Kind of Music

It was times like this that Gosalyn loved. She loved being center stage-but now she really could. Here she was on top of her world! Though she was in the garage with nothing but a broken broom in her hand, she pretended she was on a stage, with thousands of adoring fans cheering her on as she sang her song as the Quivering Quackette. And Honker was with her, playing along side her with a shoebox guitar. She sang away-off key and making Honker long to cover his ears. But he would not allow himself to take Gosalyn out of her happy place and delusions of grandeur. She was doing what she did best, being the way she was. Gosalyn suddenly grabbed Honker by the hand, forcing him to drop his instrument and pulled him around the room in an improvised dance, and she laughed the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my personal favorite songs, and I appeared to be in quite the Gosalyn writing mood XD  
> Make Your Own Kind of Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o8QjVow0d0


	9. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Darkwing Duck loved the flutters he got when he was with Morgana-at least when she wasn't angry at him. The way she looked at him was so wonderful. That blissful smile-the gleam in her beautiful, beautiful eyes. What a shame her father still didn't approve of him! If only he could see how much they loved each other! What a day it would be when he finally gave them his blessing—if there was such a thing for monsters like them. He wished these moments could last forever. But he was Darkwing Duck, after all. He had other matters to worry about. But this was a particularly special moment. As they were staring off into the cityscape, Morgana had started snoozing against his shoulder. Darkwing's heart soared farther than his bravado had ever brought him and he looked at her sleeping form. Oh, what a wonderful thing it was to be in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for some DarkwingXMorgana fun that's more fluff than blubber...like baby seals.   
> Can You Feel the Love Tonight (film version): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Kt2lUyuNEk


	10. Whatever You Imagine/Keep Your Mind Wide Open

Struck by boredom, Gosalyn lay on her bed doodling on a sheet of paper. There was a giant version of Posy Blossom the Vampire Potato on a rampage through the city, Bushroot as a Frankenstein-esque mad scientist with “IT'S ALIVE!” scribbled above him and a monster that looked like Grizzlekoff. Gosalyn giggled to herself and continued drawing until she finally got to the point of drawing a superhero that resembled a butterfly. Gosalyn stared at it for a moment. She rested her chin on her hands and swung her legs in the air. She jumped from her bed and grabbed several sheets. After seizing her pencil from her bed, she dropped to the floor and drew the character again. Then she started drawing others. There was a preacher resembling a preying mantis, a cockroach that was a chef, a Hercules Beetle that was a sumo wrestler. Both sides of five sheets of paper were filled with insect characters and short comics featuring them. She admired her work with a proud smile. She scooped up and dashed out the door.  
“Hey dad, should I be a film producer for my day job?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more of my favorite songs, matching the same story...it's Gos-tastic!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-6PXUGlBMY Keep Your Mind Wide Open  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dqMP3ao83g Whatever You Imagine


	11. My Immortal

Gosalyn bawled over the side of her bed. He was gone! Her best friend was gone! She slid off the side and hit the floor with a thump. She felt a new kindling of hatred for her adversary. He killed him! He KILLED him! She had known him since she was a little girl. They had been friends ever since she had moved in with Drake Mallard and Launchpad McQuack on Avian Way. Darkwing Duck had recently retired, leaving the young and strong Quivering Quack and her sidekick as the guardians of St. Canard. But the brains of the team was gone. What was Gosalyn to do? What was she to do? She propped herself up against her wall and wiped her eyes, shivering with every sob. It was so unfair. As soon as she realized she was in love with him, he was gone.  
“Honker!” She howled in her misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to kick Gos around now...poor girl  
> My Immortal...the epic version http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B14PYGtTO5o


	12. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Was there still hope? Could he be saved? The Quivering Quackette's heart raced with terror. She clenched her fists as sweat poured down her brows. She thought he was dead! Even so, others were as well! People like Mr. Hooter, Fenton, and dear, dear Launchpad! At least they were for certain! She had meant to do something to save them, but did not get the chance. She swore on their memories that she would prevent him from dying this way! She refused! She refused! The heart monitor began to speed up-faster-faster-faster-faster-FASTER! A long tone. She around spun with a scream. “NO!” She shrieked. This is what she got for all the good she tried to do! Was this what she deserved!? Was this—the heart monitor picked back up. A normal rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there some hope for Gosalyn?  
> No Good Deed Goes Unpunished http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I8pneJkxBY


	13. For Good

“Gosalyn,”  
“Yes, dad?”  
“It's time,”   
“Time for what?”  
“I'm giving these to you,”  
“Your hat and mask?”   
“Yes”  
“Why?”  
“It's time for Darwking Duck to hang up the cape.”  
“...”  
“You know, Gosalyn, I can't think of any better heir to Darkwing Duck than the Quivering Quackette.”  
“Dad!”  
“I'm...so glad Taurus Bulba came along. If not for him...we may never have come together. And we would not have had all the adventures we've had together.”  
“Really?”  
“I've always said it's too dangerous for you to join me, but...I've come to realize that you're a bright young lady with spirit and determination-just what St. Canard needs in a hero. It's time for you to start your own path in herodom.”   
“And you say it's all because of Taurus Bulba?”  
“Heh...and every other case we've had. It was the adventures that brought us together, no matter how many times I've told you not to come along.”  
“I love you, Dad,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bittersweetness! Yaaay! Did I mention I must have been in a Gosalyn mood?  
> For good: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQJaZO2nfGg&feature=related


	14. Storybook Love

“Tell me a story!” The duckling squealed.   
“Posy, I just finished one.” Regina sighed to her small daughter.   
“I want to hear another one!” The duckling huffed.   
“Well, what about thi--”  
“You've read that already!” Posy whined. Regina sighed as Liquidator chuckled.   
“I've got a story for you!” He sat down in the rocking chair beside her.

“Not too long ago, there were to very different people who lived somewhere not too far from there. One was successful, powerful, and adored! The other was nearly as so. Both had a long series of accidents-one lead to another-and another-and another. Until one day, by total chance, they met.” Posy sat up hugging her blue bunny doll.   
“Then what happened?” She asked in a hushed whisper. Regina sat at the end of the bed, smirking at Liquidator.   
“They started spending time together.” She said.   
“They soon became friends and started working together. And after many adventures, do you know what happened to them?”   
Posy tilted her head for a moment. “They liked each other?” She asked.   
“Oh, they liked each other when they became friends. They fell in love.” Liquidator smiled at Regina.   
“And so, they became the finest partners the city had ever seen! People would shudder when they went down the street together, for they knew how powerful they were together!” Posy sat up on her legs.   
“Then what?” She asked eagerly. Regina leaned over and nuzzled the end of her bill.   
“They had a baby,” She cooed.  
“And lived happily ever after?” Posy asked.   
“Mm, not quite. They've got a long way to go before that. But they're certainly happy.” Posy yawned.   
“Can you tell me about the baby?” She asked.   
“Another time, you need to get your sleep,” Regina tucked her into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cornytasticness in the Sunset Zone! But, it snapped me out of doing something horrible to Gosalyn  
> Storybook Love: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onwPuCPUZpg&feature=related


	15. You'll Be in My Heart

“Well...there she goes.” Drake sighed heavily.   
“My little girl off to college.” He wiped his eyes. He held her old t-shirt in his hands, a memoir of the rambunctious little girl she had once been. She had grown and matured so much. She understood her responsibilities and seemed to be a different girl entirely.   
“Gee, DW, it seems like yesterday she was a mass of plant matter called Yucky,” Launchpad blubbered.   
“I know, LP,” Drake sniffled.   
“I can't believe she drove off an hour ago!” Launchpad broke out sobbing.   
“But there's a little bit of her that will still be here in our hearts when she's gone,” Drake agreed before joining Launchpad in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoke too soon about Gos, but this isn't horrible.   
> You'll Be in My Heart is epic when the Phantom of the Opera sings it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkpvoH-sKnc


	16. 10,000 Miles

Gosalyn gazed out the window as all the familiar sites of St. Canard faded out of sites. She and Honker were going to Duckberg for college- to one of the best academies there was to offer.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Honker asked.  
“Yeah, Honk,” Gosalyn sighed.  
“I just can't believe how much has gone by. I mean...with the Fearsome Five, and Quackerwerks, and FOWL, and Taurus Bulba...it will all seem like another life. Or another world.” She sighed. Honker adjusted the rear-view mirror.  
“I know, Gosalyn. Everything's changing for us. It will for everyone.” He patted her shoulder tenderly.  
“But we'll be back in St. Canard for Christmas and summer.” He said with an encouraging smile. “Just a few more miles, and we're there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another favorite song...with use of Gosalyn. Kind of ties to the last one.  
> 10,000 Miles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8M8lssnf44


	17. Baby Mine

What Regina would have given to curl up in her water-proof hammock with Liquidator and go to sleep. But there was a more important matter to attend to. Sweet little Josephine made a little mutter in her sleep and hugged her blue rabbit doll closer to her. Regina could not believe that she had finally gotten what she really wanted-besides someone who loved her like Liquidator did. A normal duckling free of mutation seemed an impossible feat until that strange magician and alchemist arrived. She and Liquidator refused to believe that the tiny glowing speck in the glass jar would become the child that she desired. Liquidator searched and searched for “fine print”, refusing to be hoaxed and see his partner's heartwood shattered into a thousand bits. As much as she hated to take the help of the wanna-be “scientist”, she wanted to see if he was right. And one day, that tiny glowing speck started to transform. She didn't care if this was a miracle of science or a cheat of “magic”; Dr. Magnifico was absolutely right that what he said was true. In a period of several months, the speck had been relocated as it changed, and soon transformed into a duckling. She was euphoric.

Regina smiled as she reflected on those events, stroking her daughter's dark hair. She had always wanted a Josephine- a little Posy Blossom. When Darkwing Duck found out, it took a lot of explaining-and convincing not to take her away from concerns of “bad parenting”. They had to prove it, and it took the whole week to convince the crime fighter that their daughter was well with them. It was not until Regina had to fight Dr. Magnifico away from Posy. He had come to reclaim is “successful creation”, insisting that Posy was an experiment of his, and that he needed someone who could be tricked into being part of it.  
“Read the fine print! You said that she would be entirely ours! Surveys show you're not holding up your part of the contract.” With that, Liquidator shoved Dr. Magnifico into an inter-dimensional portal. It would be a long time before he would be seen again. To think that all that had happened today. Her fretting could end for now. Posy was completely safe-even from Darkwing setting her in a foster home. She was convinced that the odd duckling was completely safe with her parents, who suited the role to a point she would never have imagined in villains like them.

The plant-duck leaned over and kissed Posy on the forehead. No more threats, at least for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, is THIS an old-ish version of the Sunset Zone Posy Blossom's arch!  
> For sure, I want to do something different at this point. Dr. Magnifico is still about, but something just...needs to change :/  
> I think we can ALL know what this song is XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oSdgIDyl6Q&feature=related  
> Lawl "I hope she's in XD "


	18. Velkommen Hjem

What a remarkable transition. Regina lived within the walls of the greenhouse, yet she could not quite call them home. Home was where you were loved, where they were arms to hold you, hands to hold, whispers to chase away tears, and kisses to sooth internal wounds. Home was where the glass was not half empty or half full, but overflowing. Home was where love was enough to take your breath away, and want more-more-more-more! She had her plants, and she had Abbey. But none of them could provide relief to her constant, insatiable thirst to be truly understood, and loved her for all that she was.  
At first, Rhold seemed to be the one. He was kind to her and he was charming. Yet he was marrying another woman. Learning that hurt her, but she decided that if she really loved him, she would leave him alone and let him put down his own roots. Immediately after, Darkwing Duck arrested her for her murder of Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson. Little did she know that her life would change even more than she had thought. For within the cold, hard, sunless walls, she found the water she craved.   
He protected her for a time, all while encouraging and nurturing her to learn to defend herself, to become stronger. More and more and more their relationship grew. He was much less of a bodyguard and more of a friend. Soon he became a good friend. Before Regina knew it, in a bout of loneliness, a spirited pep talk elevated him to her best friend. After a collapse of exhaustion, he truly held her for the first time. He offered her water from his own body. That action was enough for Regina to fall in love with him. She was not sure he felt the same way until he gave her water again, but by a kiss.

It amused Liquidator to a great extent. For him, she was a beautiful flower that he had helped to grow. When he met her, she was a weak sapling, with very little ability to stand on her own without relying on someone else for muscle. While he adored the fact that she chose him to be her protector, he still reared her to be strong. Thanks to him, she was the leader of the Fearsome Four, and she was shrewd when she needed to be. He was so proud of his achievement-and her. Yet he learned there was so much more to her neediness, and he saw her in a whole new light. She did not need simple rearing, she needed pure, solid love. It soon occurred to him that she was the very woman he had longed to coddle on since he was a teenager. She was both sly and timid; she was scrawny, yet she was stronger than she realized; to the world she was a monster- someone that should not be looked upon; to him, she was the more beautiful than every Miss Duckberg, Miss. St. Canard, and every prom queen of both cities; and her beauty was perfectly matched with her brilliance. Only she could create a tapestry of mathematical equations all over the windows of the greenhouse with shoe polish and look like a gift from Aphrodite herself! But most of all, she was the only woman he knew who would spill every single one of her emotional baggage to him...and have it be worth spilling.  
His ex-wife whined for hours about how a simple hangnail had ruined her perfect manicure and gave him a headache. He tried to restrain a laugh when she howled about how someone at the factory had spilled coffee on her. But when he watched Regina bemoan her failure to save a tree sapling that she had tried to rescue from an “arborcide” as she called it, he felt for her. Sometimes, he wondered if Francoise only wanted to get attention to up her ego. Regina needed attention for her to be psychologically alive; she had been denied it for a long time. As a salesman, he knew that it took a lot of work to get a person the quality they wanted. And he would see to it that Regina would get what she wanted. All because he was the same way. He was a mutant, he was shunned by society, he had done something completely stupid, he did not have the recognition he wanted.

And soon after realizing they were both in love with one another, he decided to take up residence with her in her greenhouse, give her more reason to live happily, to forget about the wrongs she had done. As she snuggled into his arms one evening, he held her more closely, and whispered,  
“Welcome home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAHR! It does not seem to work anymore!   
> Oh well.  
> Sissel FTW! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG7Tg16_1Ss&feature=related  
> Awesome cover for "Never Alone", which I might do.
> 
> Oh Liqui, you OOC sap!


	19. No One Would Listen

Of all the silly ways to fall in love.   
That was all Bushroot could think of as he recalled the events of the day.   
It seemed he was not the only biologist out there who had to pay the price for experimenting on itself.   
The Chameleon Woman was certainly a pristine reflection of what had happened to him.   
And she seemed more than pleased to listen to him ramble about his troubles.   
Because she let out her load to him.   
It seemed there was something mutual between them.

Camille listened.

She listened when no one else would. Except perhaps Liquidator.   
It seemed she had her share of heart break, just as he did.   
The heartbreak he had faced with Rhoda, with Posy Blossom, and with Yucky was like lemon juice on a cut-then the cut becoming infected.   
After he helped Camille get away with her heist, they talked.   
They shared everything, despite being strangers. When it was all over, there was a silence.  
Then, Camille's yellow eyes turned to him as she lisped,

“What would you say about Friday?”   
His heart raced.   
“Is half after six alright?” He asked. Camille grinned.  
“How about scavenging around some garden shops, then you introduce me to your friends in here?”  
Bushroot sighed, blissful that he finally had a willing lady of his own to love. Outcast to outcast, mutant to mutant, biologist to biologist.

What a better way to heal that heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Deleted Phantom of the Opera song!  
> With...a pretty epic/believable concept for a crack pairing...  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPRr5dTHas4


	20. Gollum's Song

The Fearsome Four had more in common than they realized.   
Each had their own reasons to hate Negaduck and Darkwing Duck.  
Each had their own pains.

Bushroot had lost everything to gain the recognition he wanted and the love of Rhoda. As much as he tried, love was out of the question. He might as well have been in a desert. A desert with nothing but sand stretching out everywhere. Not a rock. Not a single shrub. Just him, the sand, and the soulless wind. That was what it felt like to him.

Liquidator lost his flesh and his fluid body was a reminder of his greed- which seemed to be the only ease to his secret self-loathing, despite his remarkable power. Those he knew closely-and perhaps even loved-all believed him to be dead.

Quackerjack found pride in his 'wackiness', yes. But deep down, far deep, his inner sanity was shaking. His anger at the world had been let loose. It was no longer just Whiffle Boy destroying his empire. There was something else.

Megavolt was only a youth when he became a supervillain. Legally, he was taking his first steps out of childhood. He had a whole life ahead of him. Then they had to ruin everything! That Ham String and his prissy girlfriend! His 'transformation' had not been an freak accident, a mental breakdown, or a deserving accident. It was a result of bullying- a result of intentional harm. He had not done anything. Then those two sentences to the electric chair.   
Unthinkable.

And now, each in their own way, none could never face society again. And perhaps that was the pain they all shared. Perhaps it was the only reason why the four of them really bothered with each other. They were kindred spirits. Their criminal ways that were usually shared seemed to distract them. Friendship in the whole of them seemed split, so there was no solid loyalty, as the world had shown them no loyalty. What friends of theirs had stuck to them when disaster fell upon them? Who had tried to protect them. Of course, Bud Flood was believed to be dead. Only Darkwing Duck knew who he really was.

Each had their own cage. Each had their own psychologically prison that had them bound for life. Each wanted some way to get out. But they could not. Even if they got back to society, the shadows would still lurk, like a monster in the water, like a parasite waiting to kill, like a bulb about to burst, like a lost child ready to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I wish I could be more clever with this :/ . Still, epic Lord of the Rings song...I should really should have done something with Quackwerks.   
> Or, just left the song to Quackerjack as homage to the comic version of him (Kinda bleh, though).  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkXbzffVl44


End file.
